Lighter side of darkness
by watcherofdreams
Summary: Zen Aku's tale of salvation.A Naruto/Power ranger crossover fanfic.
1. prologue

Zen Aku woke seeing darkness all around him.

He was dead.

Holding his head he tried to recover the earlier events before he went into this abyss.

He succeeded in doing so.

Earlier that day he and Merrick were walking through a forest when they were attacked by men.

These foot men resembled Putrid's of some sort.

They fought valiantly but these ones were stronger than expected and then they were overpowered.

Thinking quickly Zen Aku used the last of his strength to send Merrick back to Animaria.

Then darkness.

"Greetings Zen Aku" He whipped around trying to found the source of the dark deep voice."

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

"I am the one known as Death god" the Shinigami then appeared in front of Zen Aku.

"What do you want? "

"I will grant you salvation and a new life. "

"And in return? "

"You will guide a boy through trials and suffering. Do you accept? "

"Why me, of all people? "

The Shinigami gave a knowing smirk before fading slowly.

"Long ago you unknowingly prayed for a way to repent now I grant you your wish…"

Zen Aku then gave a pensive hum before finally nodding his agreement.

"Before we part I wish to give you these gifts, knowledge of the world you will now live and the information you need regarding your charge. Farewell we shall meet again someday," with that he vanished smiling at Zen Aku.

…

Zen Aku woke up in a forest hearing a child sob nearby.

He then rose up and walked towards the direction of the sound.

….

Naruto stared up at the figure overshadowing him.

"Greetings child " He froze at the sight of the wolf masked man.

He then asked; "are you Shinigami-sama? "

TBC…


	2. chap1

The child's voice held no fear,rather it held a tiny presence of relief.

Zen Aku wondered why will the boy feel such…

"No I am not him…He sent me…"

The boy's face held genuine curiosity.

"May I ask?"Zen aku moved closer and knelt before the boy."What is your name?"

"Naruto,Uzumaki Naruto," if Zen Aku was capable of smiling he didn't know.

What he did know is that he felt a warm feeling in his heart.

The moon then uncovered itself and showered its brilliance.

Zen Aku felt wrath crawl all over him.

Naruto was bruised all over, from head to toe.

His face had several cuts and his left eye displayed a black eye.

His clothes are tattered and his footwear is destroyed.

Zen Aku pushed all his anger down and took careful note of the boy.

'Golden hair,whisker marks,blue eyes its him.'

"Naruto,do you want a care taker, I could see that you don't have one"

"Really?" "Yes"

…..

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat on his chair exhausted.

The councils bickering was annoying.

"Greetings,"Sarutobi bolted up from his seat and drew out a kunai.

"Before you ask I am Zen Aku , I m not here to cause you bodily harm nor am I to demand something…Only that I wish to adopt a child named Naruto and You will not deny my request."Then the aforementioned child displayed itself behind Zen Aku smiling.

"Hiya Jiji!" " Naruto?...Why him of all child?…"

"You may say that…I am requested to and now that I saw him I believe that the reason became more personal…"The masked man answered.

"I can't allow it,the council will not let me-"

"If you were not able to hear me earlier I shall repeat myself: I wish to adopt a child named Naruto and You will not _deny_ my **request**."

Sarutobi would have argued but the man's resilience was fearsome.

"Alright here is the official documents,"the aging kage then presented the legal papers.

"I am planning on taking the boy to the forests and train him and no words of yours may change my mind."

"BUT I WANT TO BE A NINJA!"The blond boy stared incredulously at Zen Aku.

"You will be one I assure you, but during the approximate two years before you reach the age of 7 I shall train you,"Zen Aku then signed the papers in a flash and carried Naruto on His back."See you in 2 years."

...

*Approximately 2 years*

"Crywolf ready for your return?"A black wolf masked person.

"Yes..."The person in question responded.

"Remember hatred destroys and rage causes errors-"

"And in able to defeat my foes I must turn both hatred and rage into a fuel that will empower me but in able to do so I must learn virtues."

"You have learned well,"Zen Aku beamed proudly.

"You have taught me well..."Crywolf smiled underneath his mask.

TBC...


End file.
